


The First Kiss

by ofmiceandeve



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmiceandeve/pseuds/ofmiceandeve
Summary: Cyrus is confused after a movie night with TJ, unsure of why they haven't kissed yet. Buffy and Andi help him out leading to the best way to have a first kiss.





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited as of right now, but I'll come back eventually and fix anything that is wrong. It shouldn't be too bad though as i checked things throughout writing this

TJ is over at Cyrus’s house for their weekly movie. They’ve been doing this every Friday night since they started dating 2 months ago. They are cuddled up on the couch watching (against Cyrus’s will) Paranormal Activity. (Cyrus is 15 at this point)

TJ’s POV

Feeling Cyrus leaning into me I notice that he is trying to get more comfortable, whilst trying subtly hide his face. I go to reach my arm around him and just pull him closer into my chest when I realise that in doing this I will end up uncomfortable, quickly reaching forwards I grab the remote and pause the movie, turning to face Cyrus I smile,  
“hold on, sit up for a second so I can get into a better position” Cyrus sits up and I lie back against the couch, lying on my side so he can lay down in front of me. I motion for him to join me, he blushes and lies down, now looking up at me. My heart skips a beat, seeing his smile.  
“Hey” he whispers, I smile and stare at his face, his cute little face, that I could just kiss all over, and if I had the courage, I’d kiss him. Snapping out of the little trance I was in I look over at the movie and continue playing it. Cyrus turns around facing the movie, cuddling into me. I feel my face get hot before I smile knowing that I’m allowed to cuddle him back, reminding myself that he now is my boyfriend and I don't have to hide my feelings for him.  
The movie finishes and Cyrus now has his entire body facing me, hiding his head in my chest while I hold him. Turning off the TV I leave it on the loading screen for a little lighting, looking down at Cyrus I notice that he is looking up at me, studying me.  
“What's up?” smiling he replies, “nothing, just trying to find some ounce of fear in your eyes, but alas nothing, that's not fair” I chuckle, smiling at how cute he is, pouting at me. Pouting back at him I lightly tease him for being scared. I start doing it again, just staring at his face, wanting to kiss him, I’m pretty sure at this point he’s noticed. I head Amber coming downstairs and snap out of my thoughts.  
“Teej, you and Cy should go to sleep now, you two are going to be so tired in the morning.”  
With that we get up and head to my room, Cyrus on the mattress on the floor and me on the bed, though throughout the night Cyrus scares himself enough that he ends up cuddling up to me until mum comes in to wake us in the morning. 

~day change, Monday, recess time~  
Cyrus’s POV  
The almost kisses with TJ on Friday night has been stuck on my mind all weekend, I needed to talk to someone about it. Sitting down in class I notice that TJ’s class is across the hall from mine, and if I lean forwards a centimetre I can see TJ, not paying attention in his what I’m assuming is his history class. My mind flashes back to us cuddling, and the almost kisses. “Goodman” I hear my math teacher yell out, looking up I notice her face looking at me expectantly, “is there something outside the classroom than my lesson?” I shake my head and apologise, telling her I just zoned out. She goes back to teaching her lesson reminding me that the packet is due at the end of the lesson. At the end of the lesson, I bolt out of class and over to the lunch room, finding Buffy and Andi already sitting down with their food. I get my lunch that I pre-packed out of my bag and start eating. After a minute I notice that Buffy and Andi aren’t talking, looking up I notice that they are looking over my shoulder at TJ who is sitting with his friends today, who has spaced out looking at me. He snaps out of it and looks away back to his friends. I face back to see Buffy and Andi looking at me with a curious look on their face. “What was that Cyrus?” Andi questions me, I shrug my shoulders and tell them that I need to tell them something. They nod the head and also promise me that they won’t interrupt after I ask them not to.  
“So uh TJ and I have been dating for like two months and I swear I was going to tell you sooner but every time I went to there was some distraction or I chickened out. But I’m telling you now because I need some help.” They start firing off questions and I tell them that I’ll answer them after. “So what’s up? Why do you need help?” I look at Buffy as she asks that and I answer with a quieter voice, remembering that we are still in the lunchroom.  
“Basically for the past month TJ and I have been doing movie nights then a sleepover, which has been great for us. But last Friday we kept getting distracted and it seemed as if he was going to kiss me so many times, but then he just kind of backs out or then remembers he has to go do something or get something. I don’t know whether should be worried because we haven’t kissed yet or what, like what if he doesn’t want to kiss me, what if he thinks that I don’t want to?” I pause to take a breath and to see what their reactions are so far. Andi looking conflicted and Buffy with a small smile on her face, clearly showing that she’s just had a thought.  
“What?” I ask her, she moves over, now sitting next to me and gets a hold of both of my hands, reminding me of when I first came out to her.  
“Hun have you spoken to him? He could just be nervous, Cyrus” Thinking about her words I remember that I am his first relationship, that I could be his first kiss. Smiling I tell Buffy and Andi that I am going to talk to him after school at the spoon. 

~cut to Cyrus at The Spoon~

Sitting in the booth waiting for TJ I’m a ball of nervousness, unsure of how to bring up the conversation. Do I just straight up ask him, do I talk about night and then ask him, do I just subtly ask him why he hasn’t kissed me yet, I know I can’t ask him if he’s kissed anyone, because common sense says he may be insecure about it, but I need to know why. While stuck in my head TJ come in, spotting me he comes and sits next to me.  
“Hey, underdog, what did you want to talk about?” his tone is soft, almost nervous. I look at him and smile.  
“Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about something that I’ve had in my mind for the past few weeks, it’s nothing bad though, don’t worry” he motions for me to continue, collecting my thoughts and what I’m about to say, I muster up the courage to just say what I need to say. “ I uh wanted to talk to you about Friday night, I honestly don’t know how to ask this so I’m jsut going to say it” taking a deep breath in I look at his nervous looking face, “Have you kissed anyone before?” shit, I think, I wasn't meant to ask that so soon. TJ looks away face now looking down, I hear him mumble something before he looks at me. It takes me a few seconds to realise what he says, ‘no, I haven’t. I’ve been too nervous to kiss you’ smiling I tell him that it’s ok, that I’m not judging him, and that it kind of makes me happy that I will get to be his first kiss. I reassure him that he doesn’t have to be the best kisser in the world, that I’m not even sure if I’ll be any good either. Taking my hand in his, he smiles before ordering some food for us. A comfortable silence falls over us. 

~Friday night, TJ’s house, TJ’s POV~

Everyone is at TJ’s house for the night, everyone being TJ, Cyrus, Buffy who plus oned Marty, Andi, Jonah who plus oned Libby and Amber. They were all hanging out in TJ’s backyard, around the campfire with some acoustic or alternative/indie music playing softly in the background. Keeping warm and chatting amongst themselves, occasionally getting up and walking around or playing a game of cards against humanity. TJ and Cyrus are in their own conversation, of course, not really paying attention to everyone around them, though everyone around them isn't really paying much attention to the two either. It’s getting late at this point, around 12 o'clock at night, everyone is getting tired almost ready to retreat into their individual sleeping bags and into their respective tents. 

I feel Cyrus lay his head on my shoulder, yawning quietly. I look at him and smile softly.  
“Tired” I question teasingly. “Kind of but just got the yawns. I’ve still got a bit before I definitely should sleep”. I tell him to lie down at least, and he rearranges his body to now have his head lying on my legs and his legs across the picnic mat covered ground. He looks up and smiles at me before quickly covering his mouth to yawn. I laugh softly at this, he looks so cute like this. I aw out loud making him blush. “Shut up” he mumbles, grinning I tell him that he’s too cute when he’s tired. We then just look at each other, the same way as last time when I almost kissed him and I feel myself blush. I hear a giggle from Cyrus, he likes when he makes me blush.  
“I really want to kiss you right now” I mumble, I see Cyrus raise his eyebrows before he smiles. He whispers that I can. Biting my lip out of nervousness I look around, noticing that no one is looking which eases my nerves just a little. I look down at Cyrus before I lean down slowly bring my face to his, I stop short before my lips touch his, I take a shaky breath in before going for it. I lean down more and lightly place my lips on his. Feeling his lips press against mine I suddenly feel adrenaline rush through my body. Cyrus’s hand reaches up and gets placed on my cheek. The kiss is like nothing I’ve felt before, its a different feeling but I like it. I pull away slightly, knowing it's only been a few seconds but feeling like it has been minutes, I smile at Cyrus, noticing that he is blushing, as much as I assume I am.Smiling back I feel his thumb stroking my cheek lovingly while he just looks at me happily. I feel him guide me back down where he kisses me on the cheek before I tilt my head and leave a light kiss on his lips again. Looking up I hear something fall over across the fire, it’s just an empty can of Pringles. Looking around I notice that a few people have started heading to their tents leaving behind just Jonah with a smile on his face while looking at Cyrus and I, Buffy, who a big proud grin on her face and Libby. Rolling my eyes at Buffy, I look back down to Cyrus who is readjusting himself on my leg, now he is just cuddling it. “Come on,” I say, “let's go to our tent so you can get some rest”. He grumbles at me before begrudgingly getting up and wandering over to the tent. I grab the sleeping bag and pillows, plus an extra blanket from under the veranda before following Cyrus to our tent. Getting in the tent I noticed that Cyrus is already almost asleep. After 5 minutes of dealing with a tired Cyrus, we are in the (questionably large) sleeping bag and he’s cuddled up to me, asleep on my chest. 

*Bonus*  
Buffy got a photo of the kiss as she just happened to have her camera open while on snapchat. She sends this to both TJ and Cyrus who now have it as their home screen on their phones. They also use that to post on Instagram when they are finally ready to make their relationship public.


End file.
